After a stroke or spinal injury individuals may be left without the ability to walk. However, it is important to keep paralyzed individuals mobile so that they do not experience muscle atrophy. Teaching a paralyzed individual to walk again can be a daunting task. For example, it is difficult for others to support an individual in a way that allows the individual's muscles to function properly. Furthermore, the rehabilitation process can be long and hard and require a large number of people.
Consequently, a method to facilitate the rehabilitation process is needed. The proposed invention allows a paralyzed individual to stand and move their arms and legs in a walking pattern without the assistance of others. This motion exercises the muscles to aid in rehabilitation and to prevent muscle atrophy.